El Ataque de las Fujoshis
by Umichan18
Summary: [EN HIATUS] Ren ha de tener la peor pesadilla, cuando se percate de que es señalado como el uke de una relación yaoi, pero eso no es todo, Kyoko comienza a tener más hombres a su alrededor y por alguna razón parece cada vez más cercana a ¡¿Yashiro!
1. Sospechas

**Advertencia:** Relatos yaoi algo picantes —Posibles escenas inauditas —Extraños emparejamientos:

KyokoxRen —KyokoxYashiro —YashiroxRen (What?) XD

 **Disclaimer:** Skip Beat no me pertenece, y está es una loca historia de Umi-chan.

 **.**

 **El Ataque de las Fujoshis**

 **Capítulo 1: Sospechas**

 **.**

— Ya-yashiro-san…Pa..para…por favor… — Su respiración se tornaba cada vez más dificultosa. Sus manos temblaban sobre la espalda de él, mientras sentía su boca recorrer su húmedo cuello.

— Todavía no es suficiente —Dijo con ronca voz, llevando esta vez sus labios cerca de su oído — Dime Yukihito ¿No soy yo tu Oni-san? —Susurró, haciendo que los diminutos pelos de su nuca se estremezcan al contacto de su tibio aliento — Ren…

.

.

.

— ¿No crees que hoy hay muchas mujeres viéndonos?

— Ren… Siempre hay muchas mujeres viéndote.

El actor dio un suspiró, tomó un sorbo de su café, y le miró de nuevo — No solo me están mirando, sino que están mirándote a ti.

Yashiro frunció el ceño antes sus palabras — ¿Piensas que siempre te miraban solo a ti? Hay algunas mujeres que también me suelen mirar. Onii-san está decepcionado de tu narcisismo —Dijo fingiendo tristeza.

— Yashiro-san, no es eso. Ellas nos están mirando a los dos más que antes, y no solo eso, sino que algunas murmuran.

— ¿Eh? —Yashiro dejó su celular a un lado, y miró a su alrededor con cautela.

Muchas mujeres miraban hacia ellos como siempre, algunas miraban sonrojadas, enardecidas, mientras se murmuraban entre ellas.

Siempre fue así, pero su instinto le decía que no solo se trataba de la presencia del actor, sino de algo más.

— Tienes razón… Investigaré sobre ello.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me siento nerviosa. Bien, está no es mi primera fanfic, pero aún me siento muy ansiosa ( ･ิω･ิ)

Admito no ser una fujoshi, pero estoy investigando más sobre ello por el bien de mi fanfic. (́◉◞౪◟◉)


	2. El comienzo

**Capítulo 2:** El comienzo

.

.

.

 ** _RjKing_** _— ¿Yashiro-san no debería ser el uke? Tsuruga Ren-sama es más alto y musculoso_.

 ** _Rina63_** _— Sí, Ren-sama sería mejor seme 7n7_

 ** _DarkShadow_** _— Creo que se equivocan ahí, pienso que Ren-sama como el Uke es más emocionante. Yashiro-san tiene un lado muy sobreprotector, cuida mucho de la alimentación de su uke, parece santo, pero su mirada fría y amenazadora dice que es todo un sádico, sin duda esconde su personalidad dominadora, no le gusta que se le acerquen a él por los celos._

 ** _Nyusan_** _— Pensar en Tsuruga-san como uke es_ （ლ ･ิ .౪. ･ิ ）ლ

 ** _Karu_** _— Me gusta la fanfic de Mose-chan como está yendo, pero creo que Ren-sama debe ser definitivamente un "suke"_

 ** _Noriko Ukai_** _— ¡Eso es! ¡Ren-sama es suke! Yashiro-san como seme está sexy 7u7_

.

— ¿Suke? Tsuruga-san como suke sería… ¡Genial! ¡Tengo una nueva idea!

.

.

.

Ayer había llegado casi a las doce de la noche en su departamento. Pensó en dormir hasta las ocho ya que recién tendría que salir a las diez, pero no pudo.

A las cinco y cincuenta de la mañana sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al tener una horrible pesadilla. Se incorporó con lentitud de su cama, tratando de recuperar la lucidez y asimilar su extraño sueño. Estuvo unos segundos así, hasta que frunció el ceño ante lo irreal que ello podía a llegar a ser. Rió a carcajadas. Eso era simplemente imposible.

Comenzó con ejercicios matutinos, se duchó, y preparó café con tostadas para el desayuno. Yendo a la sala, prendió el televisor y reprodujo las grabaciones del día anterior. Su nombre, como algunas palabras eran puestos para que sea grabado, pero no fue hace en más de un mes que también había incluido el nombre de ella.

La primera grabación que salió fue un programa de variedades en el que criticaban su rol como Black Jack. La película había salido en cines hace unas semanas, así como también su identidad secreta fue revelada. El éxito llegó a tope, y se rumoreaba que sería nominado a premios nobel.

Suspiró al recordar lo duro que fueron esas semanas. Estuvieron muy curiosos por la identidad de Setsuka Heel, pero esto no fue expuesto, y solo fue mencionado que era una actriz de teatro del extranjero. Estaba aliviado. Muchos personajes del set babeaban al rememorarla, situación que le cargaba de furia al solo pensarlo.

Esbozó una sonrisa al ver el reloj.

El presidente se había ido al extranjero con Ruto por cuestiones de trabajo, eso significaba que Yashiro tendría que acomodar los horarios de ambos en cómo le fuera posible coincidir. Su popularidad había incrementado pero el de ella también, así que verla le resultaba difícil en varias ocasiones.

Hoy sería un buen día. En menos de dos horas, ellos estarían llegarían.

.

.

.

Algo le resultaba extraño. Así como lo había dicho, algunas mujeres también gustaban mirarle. Y no es que estuviese fanfarroneando por ello, solo lo recordaba, porque la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento le pareció como lo pensó en un principio: "Algo extraño"

No era mayoría, solo eran unas cuantas, pocas, a decir verdad. Y es que aunque fuera algo popular, cuando estaba solo, no eran murmullos y sonrojos locos. En absoluto no. Ahí estaba el problema ¿Por qué le estaba ocurriendo tal anormalidad?

Solo iba con su traje habitual, su peinado habitual, su maletín habitual. Todo era habitual. No había nada de diferencia cómo para que lo señalasen, ni se tornasen con ese extraño comportamiento que le empezaba a asustar.

Investigó por la red con anterioridad, a su parecer todo era normal. Tsuruga Ren incrementaba su popularidad. Pequeños rumores siempre era común encontrarlos, ninguno de ellos era algo de qué preocupar. A su parecer no había nada que le llamará la atención, más que ciertas fotos del set con Setsuka Heel incluida. Simplemente asombroso. No podía negar que su belleza y sensualidad le atraían peligrosamente.

Dejando eso a un lado, y yendo al presente. Aquel asunto de antes que le inquietaba tal vez se podía tratar de un rumor que se hallaba de boca en boca, tal vez aún no se había propagado lo suficiente como para encontrarlo por internet. Era eso o algo más. Tendría que buscar por otras fuentes, para hallar la razón detrás de esas peculiares miradas.

Miró su reloj de mano y sonrío.

Últimamente le era difícil coincidirlos, y hoy se verían de nuevo después de casi menos de dos semanas. Ren había tenido un viaje en una lejana locación, en el que se filmaría su nuevo drama. Kyoko también estuvo y está con muchos trabajos pendientes. El tiempo no les favorecía en nada.

De todas formas, hoy se volverían a ver, y seguramente Kyoko estaría muy feliz. O eso es lo que pensaba.

— Kyo-ko-chan

Al abrir la puerta de la sala de la sección Love Me, el rostro de la joven era todo menos feliz.

Vio como ambas mujeres giraban hacia él, ágil y velozmente.

Tal vez su presencia en ese momento no era aceptada.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Estoy pensando seriamente en poner la fanfic en M. ¿Incluiré escenas yaoi picantes en un futuro no tan lejano? XD

Pienso que está fue la manera más simple, entendible y menos obscena que puedo decir los significados de estos términos:

 **Seme:** El que da

 **Uke:** El que recibe

 **Suke:** Combinación de uke y seme

Por primera vez estuve viendo un anime yaoi: Junjou Romantica (ʘ‿ʘ) ¿Qué les puedo decir? Pienso que fue dulce, hay otros que son…más fuertes…ejem, ejem.


	3. Revuelo

**Capítulo 3:** Revuelo

.

.

.

—…Kyoko-chan, lo siento…Ehm…Tenemos que irnos…

El manager miró nervioso a las dos mujeres que parecían furiosas, pero de repente una cambio de expresión. Sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión, pero luego ella puso en solo instante una expresión de indiferencia.

Él frunció el ceño, tal vez solo fue su imaginación.

— Ah…Yashiro-san —Kyoko se acercó y esbozó una sonrisa — No, yo lo siento —Dijo dando una pequeña reverencia — Vámonos, Kotonami-san tiene otros asuntos por atender.

Kanae suspiró, agarró su cartera y salió silenciosamente de la sala.

Yashiro miró a Kyoko, y se preparó para lo que se vendría en tres, dos, uno…

— ¡Yashiro-san! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Moko-san! ¡Moko-san! ¡Ella!... ¡Ella no me considera su amigaaaaaaa! —Terminó tirándose al piso mientras un torrente de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Yashiro quitó un pañuelo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, se agachó y le ofreció a la joven que empezaba a hipar.

— Kyoko-chan, tranquila...Tal vez solo la has malinterpretado

— ¿Tú crees? —Contestaba ella con tono esperanzador, mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas.

— Sí — Afirmó con una sonrisa — Ven, levántate, me contarás todo en el camino.

Kyoko miró la mano tendida en el aire que le ofrecía el manager. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un sutil sonrojo, le paso la mano, y él la estiro con cuidado para levantarla.

— Bien —Dijo él, irguiéndose firmemente — ¡También tenemos un gran misterio por resolver!

— ¡¿Misterio?! — Los ojos de Kyoko brillaron, mirándolo con muchas expectativas.

Yashiro la observó, sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza — Así es, te lo contaré después de que me cuentes lo tuyo.

— ¡Sí! — Exclamó Kyoko entusiasta.

.

.

 _Se llevó una mano en la tela que cubría su cuello. Sus fríos dedos sintieron como esa parte de su piel parecía aún palpitar, ardía, recordando esa tarde llena de calor y suspiros. De gemidos de placer al sentir su hábil boca succionar esa parte sensible de su cuello. De sus fuertes manos tentar y tocar impudorosos su pecho. De sus dientes, de sus fuertes mordidas, que le provocaban muy por dentro un excitante dolor. Su imponente voz contra su oído, su cálido aliento chocando sobre su piel, susurrándole, ordenándole a que se quede quieto, a que diga su nombre, a que se deje llevar, a que lo disfrute y…_

 _El crujido de las hojas, le volvió a la realidad._

 _Bajó su mano a su costado, y alzó presuroso su rostro. Sus mejillas fueron invadidas por el rojo que insistía en alborotar todo su rostro. Con su actuación se mostró sereno. Se forzó a no mostrar cualquier rastro de ansiedad ante esa persona. No debía dejarlo saber sus sentimientos._

 _Se preparó para saludarlo inmediatamente, pero oyó una voz femenina a lo lejos._

— _¡Yashiro-san! ¡Espérame!_

 _Vio como él giraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa a esa mujer._

— _Kikyo-chan ven más rápido que Ren nos está esperando._

 _Ambos se acercaban a él, mientras hablaban amenamente._

 _No pudo evitarlo._

 _Una sonrisa peligrosamente radiante aparecía._

.

.

.

Estaba esperando sentado en el sofá.

Habían pasado ya unos diez minutos de la hora acordada, y eso era muy, muy extraño viniendo de su manager.

Suspiró profundamente y agarró su bolso. Sería mejor que esperará abajo, a que tardará después unos minutos en bajar.

Ya recientemente había intentado llamarlo, pero este dio como ocupado. Llamó también al número de ella, pero como en algunas muy conocidas ocasiones no le contestaba.

— _Tal vez lo tiene de nuevo en silencio_ —Pensó riendo entre dientes.

Salió de su apartamento, se dirigió al ascensor, y una vez adentro, una sonrisa floreció en su rostro.

Faltaba poco para verla.

Al llegar al subsuelo, buscó con la vista entre la tenue luz del aparcamiento. Sus ojos divisaron al auto a unos metros hacia la derecha. Ese era el lugar que prefería su manager, dado la cercanía y la facilidad en la que se encontraba para retroceder de nuevo.

Se acercó con pasos largos, preguntándose por qué no le había avisado de su llegada. Diez minutos eran demasiado, además ella estaba con él. Si es que habría surgido cualquier inconveniente ella pudo haberlo llamado, o al menos contestado su llamada.

Estuvo a solo cinco pasos más, y de repente se detuvo.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver esa escena. El parabrisas tal vez no le podía dejar ver bien, pero dando un paso más aún podía verlo.

Kyoko estaba sosteniendo con su mano la mejilla del manager mientras éste la miraba. Su mano casi lo soltó, pero él la agarró con la suya rápidamente, manteniéndola fija.

 _Esto no podía ser verdad…_

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Y por alguna razón me está gustando hacer la fanfic yaoi…XD Ya lo he cambiado a M.

Espero que les haya intrigado y gustado este capítulo :D


	4. Tensión

**Capítulo 4:** Tensión

.

— Kyouko-chan, lo siento por eso. Gracias por haberme sostenido el celular —Decía el manager algo apenado.

— No… —Replicó la joven con un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas — Fue mi culpa que usted haya perdido sus guantes. Yashiro-san deberíamos llamar a Tsuruga-san.

— Es cierto se nos va a hacer… — Su mirada se había fijado en frente, y sus ojos se agrandaron del susto al ver al actor acercarse.

Kyoko miró curiosa a dónde él dirigía su mirada. Su piel se erizó, un escalofrío se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Los espíritus vengativos habían salido al oler una fuerte presencia llena de iracundia.

—…Es Tsuruga-san — Murmuró trémula.

El actor se acercaba mirándolos fijo. En su mirada se percibía cierta frialdad, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el de la actriz, una sonrisa brillantemente caballerosa y falsa había aparecido. La primavera llegó con toda su gallardía.

— Ya-Ya-Ya-Yashiro-san… — Tartamudeó Kyoko, mucho más asustada al ver esa sonrisa. Se suponía que tenía que salir del auto, saludarlo e ir a sentarse atrás, pero no pudo porque el miedo la dejo paralizada y temblorosa.

Volteó a verlo al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de su parte. El rostro del manager estaba muy pálido y hasta algo azulado, que preocupaba. Se había congelado en su asiento, sin siquiera pestañear.

— ¡Yashiro-san!

El sonido de la manija de la puerta querer abrirse retumbó. Kyoko giró y retrocedió de su asiento al ver el rostro del actor frente a su puerta.

— ¿Q-q-q-qué ocurrió? — Farfulló, preguntándose porque la puerta no se había abierto. Giró a ver al manager y vio que él lo había bloqueado — ¡Yashiro-san! ¡Cerraste la puerta a Tsuruga-san!

Yashiro giró lentamente su cabeza hacia Kyoko. Dio un respingo al ver el rostro del actor mirarlo con un semblante siniestro, un cierto toque de instinto asesino parecía envolverlo. Sacudió su cabeza y desvió su mirada. Inconscientemente su dedo se había movido solo, oprimiendo el interruptor para bloquear las puertas. Tal vez fue su mecanismo de defensa al percibir la irrebatible amenaza dirigida directamente a él.

— Yukihito-san — Lo oyó nombrarlo con tono seco y cortante. Si no era su imaginación podía decir que hasta había oído un tono que exteriorizaba un posible atentado homicida.

Tragó grueso, y desbloqueó las puertas.

— Kyoko-chan…

— ¡Sí! — La actriz abrió la puerta, y salió dando una reverencia de noventa grados al hombre de uno noventa — ¡Buenos Días Tsuruga-san! —Exclamó.

— Buenas, Mogami-san.

—…

— ¿Por qué no te levantas, Mogami-san?

— ¡Sí! — La actriz se incorporó y se estremeció al ver su centelleante sonrisa — Suba primero por favor Tsuruga-san— Dijo abriendo la puerta de atrás.

Kyoko miró extraño, cuando escuchó una pequeña risa del actor.

— Se supone que sea lo contrario. Debería ser yo el que te abra la puerta.

— No, no es necesario Tsuruga-san — Dijo agitada, negándose con la cabeza — Solo estoy mostrando mis respetos como kohai — Se excusó, aunque en realidad lo había hecho inadvertidamente al no saber cómo actuar frente a él. Se sintió confundida pero aliviada al oír su risa, tal vez fue su imaginación el notarlo tan enfadado.

— Por favor, entra primero Mogami-san.

Kyoko asintió con una sonrisa, y entró. Ren lo siguió, cerrando la puerta.

— Y bien Yukihito-san, ¿qué es lo estaban haciendo?

El pánico volvió a surgir de nuevo al ver la relumbrante sonrisa.

.

.

.

 _Sus ojos solo podían seguirlos. Silencioso y con una sonrisa brillantemente falsa asentía. Ellos seguían frente a sus narices, cotorreando alegres, mientras le ignoraban…No, su kohai giraba unas cuantas veces tratando de integrarlo a la conversación, pero no lo lograba, él solo se quedaría observando fijo, viendo a ese hombre con su usual sonrisa estar en el mismo auto, desatendiéndolo y haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado._

 _Salió primero del auto, estaba irritado, pero frente a todos siempre se mostraría con su mejor sonrisa falsa, porque él era Tsuruga Ren._

— _Kikyo-chan, espérame un momento adentro. Me haré cargo de algunas cosas con Ren y regresó para llevarte al set_ _—_ _Dijo el manager con una sonrisa._

— _Esta bien Yashiro-san. Que tenga un buen día Tsuruga-senpai_ _—_ _Se despidió la joven del guapo actor, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas._

— _Nos veremos más tarde Momotani-san_ _— El actor le esbozó una sonrisa, pero su kohai se estremeció al verlo así. Bajo su cabeza y asintió débilmente._

 _Los dos fueron dentro del edificio. Tsuruga-san sonreía y saludaba a todos, mientras que su manager también lo hacía con una pequeña reverencia._

— _Ren, ¿por qué sonreías así a Kikyo-chan? Sí sigues con eso, solo la asustarás más —Replicó con el ceño levemente fruncido._

— _¿De qué hablas? —Contestó con indiferencia. Su mirada se detuvo en el nombre de un camerino, y luego desvío de nuevo a la de su manager — Mejor nos apuramos Yashiro-san. No vayas a hacer esperar mucho a Momotani-san._

 _Cuando llegaron en una parte deshabitada, la expresión del manager cambio a uno de frialdad, agarró del brazo del actor y lo estiró con fuerza._

— _Ren, ¿por qué te comportas así? ¿Acaso es por lo de ayer? — Repuso mirándolo fijamente._

 _Un pequeño rubor se formó en las mejillas del actor, pero enseguida sacudió su brazo, haciendo que la mano de su manager lo soltará — ¿Ayer? Eso solo fue por trabajo, no fue nada especial — Dijo con seria expresión, esbozando después una pequeña sonrisa — Lo haré bien como el actor x, así que no te preocupes, ya está todo solucionado…Todo se verá más realista._

 _Yashiro le miró ir, la comisura de sus labios se estiraron levemente, formando una sonrisa de satisfacción y malicia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sintió alivio una vez entró al estudio TBM. Aún seguía frotándose los brazos al recordar la tensión que no sabía porque se había presentado desde un principio. La sonrisa falsa de Ren siguió apareciendo, y aun no entendía el posible motivo de su enojo.

Compadecía a su manager, que se despidió de ella con el rostro todavía pálido. Lo entendía. Si estuviera en su lugar, también estaría así de temerosa.

Suspiró. Hacía mucho que no había visto a su senpai, y verlo de nuevo ese día fue…realmente atemorizante. Creyó que su corazón se aceleraría y estaría nerviosa por su cercanía, pero fue todo lo contrario, o al menos lo fue parcialmente. Se encontró nerviosa, no obstante, la causa era totalmente diferente, y una vez llegaron al edificio, escapó presurosa del auto. La calma por no tener que verlo más, era vasta, que hasta se sentía algo ingrata.

 _Si fuera Tsuruga-san con la sonrisa angelical me derretiría… Gracias a eso, pude olvidar el problemático sentimiento de ansiedad por querer verlo… ¿Será posible que pueda dejar de q**** a Tsuruga-san? Sí dejo que pase el tiempo tal vez pueda olvidarlo, lo vería solamente como un senpai…y hasta puede ser como un amigo… Pero… me preguntó porque Tsuruga-san estaba tan enojado…_

— ¿Ya has visto a ese nuevo talento que anda con Tsuruga-san?

Kyoko se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Había ido a la dirección equivocada al quedar inmersa en sus pensamientos.

— La he visto hace solo unos días, pero según oí anda con Tsuruga-san desde hace muchos meses.

 _¿Están hablando de mí? ¿Yo...andar con Tsuruga-san?_ Guardó silencio y se quedó tras la puerta media abierta del camerino.

— No anda así con Tsuruga-san. Yashiro-san es también su manager ¿no te parece extraño?

Kyoko dejo el aire salir de su boca, pero luego frunció el ceño al entender el malentendido que había creído escuchar.

— Tonta, nunca pensaría que Tsuruga-san andaría de esa forma con esa chica. Tsuruga-san de seguro buscaría a una mujer más bella. Ella es tan simple… No lo sé… Ordinaria.

El entrecejo se había fruncido esta vez con enojo. _Maldito Shotaro_. Gruño en su mente al escuchar esas palabras, pero cierta aflicción también había invadido su corazón, y no entendía porque se pondría así, sí lo que decían era verdad.

— ¿Sabes de quien si tenemos que tener cuidado?

Los ojos de Kyoko se agrandaron. Se acercó más a la puerta queriendo escuchar de quien se trataba.

— Pfffff… ¡Eso es imposible!

— No solo lo descartes, es muy posible.

— No creo en ello, pero si me ha gustado la fanfic que me recomendaste. Quién diría que también lo emparejarían con él.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera no me digas spoilers!

— Oh… Así que aún no llegaste en ese capítulo —Dijo con una risa maliciosa — Ya sabes Tsuruga-san tiene una relación con un—

De pronto sintió una mano cubrir su boca desde atrás. Kyoko forcejeó tratando de escapar, pero la fuerza de quién lo agarraba era mayor que la de ella.

Estuvo a punto de aplicar una llave, pero antes de hacerlo, sintió como éste la giraba y tomaba de su mano para llevarla a rastras.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Estuve pensando que hacer una fanfic yaoi es emocionante jajajaja En serio, aun no me he convertido en fujoshi.

Gracias a los seguidores y a quienes comentan :D


	5. Desestimación

**Capítulo 5:** Desestimación

.

.

.

Yashiro sudaba frío mientras conducía. Miró por milésima vez el espejo retrovisor, pudiendo atrapar de nuevo la mirada del actor. Esta era la segunda, y él le sonreía como lo había hecho a la primera: Brillante, demasiado reluciente, que lo estremecía.

Rió débilmente y tragó saliva. Fingiendo ignorancia, solo se dispuso a volver su vista hacia la carretera. Sin embargo, después de pocos minutos ya no pudo soportarlo más. Ignorarlo quiso en un principio, pero después de tantas corrosivas y no tan bien encubiertas miradas del actor, carraspeó, decidido a investigar o al menos entender la razón del por qué, éste, aún seguía mandando señales de suspicacia.

— Ren… Creo que ya te explique lo que en verdad pasó con Kyoko-chan…

Y así lo había hecho, frente a la propia, inocente y confusa Kyoko. Ella al escucharlo explicarse, asentía, a pesar de su desconocimiento de tal aclaración. Incluso hasta había contribuido con algunas palabras.

 _Pobre Kyoko-chan…_ Pensaba Yashiro al recordar verla salir del auto con exageradas y repetidas reverencias; muy llena de pavor del semblante de su cargo.

— No entiendo el porqué de tu comportamiento, Ren. Pero asustaste a Kyoko-chan…y eso que no la has visto durante casi dos semanas — Continuó el manager, dando un profundo suspiro —. Si sigues haciendo eso, solo la aleja…rás… — Y al percatarse de lo que dijo, quiso golpearse contra el volante. Ren parecía demasiado sensible, y decirle lo último fue… Miró por el retrovisor con vacilación y temor, esperando no haberlo enfadado demás.

— Yashiro-san.

— ¡Si! — Exclamó casi saltando de su asiento.

— ¿Qué piensas de Mogami-san?

— ¿Pensar?... ¿De Kyoko-chan?... ¡¿EH?! ¡Ren, ya te he explicado que ella solo me estaba sosteniendo el celular, yo solo le agarre de la mano porque el director volvió a hablarme!

El silencio lo puso incomodo, y miró de reojo a través del espejo. Él ya no tenía la sonrisa falsa, su rostro volvió al normal y algo pacífico, Tsuruga Ren. Le vio dar un largo suspiro, y sintió relajarse al exhalar el aire que no sabía tenía reprimido.

—…Lo sé. Es tonto, ¿qué es lo que estuve pensando?… —Dijo el actor con otro suspiro —…Por culpa de ese sueño —Murmuró para sí mismo, pero Yashiro lo había escuchado.

— ¿Qué sueño? —Preguntó, tratando de no esbozar la sonrisa maliciosa que quería salir. Al instante sintió su mirada penetrante sobre su espalda, así que agregó — Supongo que estás así por ese sueño… Dime, no vayas a guardarlo de Oni-san — Serio quiso ser, pero expuso algo de emoción en sus palabras.

— Yashiro-san, en dos cuadras más está la farmacia, para la próxima tienes que recordar traer guantes de repuestos en el auto — Respondió con una sonrisa reluciente.

Yukihito frunció el ceño, al saber que lo estaba eludiendo — No vayas a querer evadirlo. ¿ _Qué sueño tuviste como para pensar que yo…por Kyoko-chan…_ — Ni en su pensamiento lograba poder completar la frase que le parecía absurda.

El actor ya no le contestó nada, y el manager llegando al estacionamiento de la farmacia, apagó el motor y se quedó quieto en su asiento.

— No me moveré hasta que me lo digas — Sentenció amenazante. No se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Ren en cambio emitió una pequeña risa — ¿Por qué quieres saberlo tanto Yashiro-san? No es nada importante.

— ¡Lo es! —Exclamó alzando ambas manos al cielo — Quiero decir, que clase de sueño habrás de tener para pensar en tal barbaridad.

— Llegaremos tarde — Expuso con seriedad.

— Ya…ya…eso es —Dijo trabándose entre palabras — Eso sería genial, Tsuruga Ren llegando tarde por primera vez, sería épico, tal vez no sea tan malo llegar tarde por una vez.

— Yashiro-san — Dijo en tono amenazante.

— ¡¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?! —Chilló en un berrinche — Siempre es así, tal vez…solo me consideras un manager, un empleador… —Dijo con amargura fingida.

Ren suspiro — Solo te burlarás de mi — Repuso.

— ¡No lo haré! — Afirmó sonriente — Vamos, vamos, dilo con seguridad —Alentó.

— Soñé… — Miró el rostro emocionado de su manager y resopló — Soñé que había muchos hombres tras Mogami-san...

Yashiro se quedó inmóvil, su sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose y el ceño se fue frunciendo — ¿Uh?... ¿Solo eso?

— Te dije que no era nada importante…

— Espera, espera — Dijo gesticulando con los manos — ¿Quiénes eran los hombres tras Kyoko-chan? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?... ¿Acaso yo también…?

Ren quedó callado durante un instante antes de responder — Sí —Asintió a su última pregunta. Por alguna razón parecía avergonzado — Solo eran algunos hombres.

Y eso fue lo único que dijo, aunque esperará más. Respiró profundamente, sabía que ahí faltaban detalles — Está bien — Consintió con derrota. Al menos le había contado algo sobre ese sueño, y además no creía importante los detalles, ya entendía que por alguna extraña razón él estaba incluido en los hombres que andaban tras la joven — Tal vez ese sueño te está advirtiendo que deberías apurarte, puede que tras Kyoko-chan anden muchos hombres — Dijo astuto. Aunque no era mentira, y no se atrevía a exponerlo en voz alta. La actriz había crecido y ya había cumplido hace unos meses los dieciocho. Muchos hombres con quienes había trabajo querían coquetear con ella, entre ellos estaba incluido el actor Koga Hiromune. Era así, pero ya suponía que su cargo estaba enterado de todo eso, sin hacer falta decirlo —Puede que un chico astuto e insistente se presente y te haga competencia — Agregó, ya que no le oía contestar.

— Antes de que eso ocurra… Ella lo rechazará sin captar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Yashiro puso los ojos en blanco y volteó para salir del auto. Era cierto lo que decía, la joven ya había hecho eso con algunos, pero escucharlo decir eso nuevamente lo estaba poniendo histérico. _Sí, Kyoko-chan aún está en la Sección Love me, es difícil que la seduzcan_ — Se repitió lo que seguramente él pensaba.

— Vendré enseguida — Replicó sin intentar más, y salió del auto.

 _Si Ren no hace nada, puede que de verdad otro hombre se la lleve frente a sus ojos_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **N.A:** Siento tardar mucho. Siempre gracias :D


	6. Extraño Comportamiento

**Capítulo 6:** Extraño comportamiento

.

.

.

Eran las diecinueve con veinticuatro minutos para ser exactos. Yashiro miraba su reloj de mano, y no es que fuese impaciente, solo le parecía extraño que ninguno de sus dos cargos aun hubiesen llegado. Estaba solo, Ren, había ido al sanitario y ya había tardado algo. _¿Se fue a defecar?... Los famosos también cagan._ Pensaba serio el manager. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Kyoko, ellos habían ido a recogerla, y ella se estaba tardando mucho más, ya que anteriormente los dos esperaron siete minutos, que ahora se completaba con quince más después de que Ren se haya ido. _¿También se fue al sanitario? ¿Comieron algo que les hizo mal?_ Discurría esta vez el manager.

Comenzó a ponerse los guantes, no podía ser la misma razón que Ren, tal vez algo andaba mal.

Cuando agarró su celular, a tiempo divisó a los dos viniendo hacia él, y al observar mejor, pudo notar que ellos parecían extraños. No hablaban, iban uno al lado de otro sin mirarse como si estuvieran absortos en otra parte. Vio que de repente Ren le dijo algo, y ella le sonrió. Ambos alzaron su vista y por fin advirtieron de su presencia.

— Yashiro-san, siento hacerlo esperar tanto — Dijo la joven con una reverencia.

— Eh… Oh…No es nada — Respondió Yashiro con suspicacia — ¿Estaban juntos? —Dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Ren parecía aún abstraído, así que siquiera se percató de los intentos de emparejamiento de su manager.

— No, solo nos encontramos — Expuso Kyoko indiferente.

Y así terminó. Yashiro miraba a los dos con rareza — Entonces, vamos — Dijo insatisfecho dando media vuelta, pero de repente Ren lo detuvo.

— Yukihito-san, yo iré en otra parte, así que puedes llevar a Mogami-san directo a su casa.

El manager giro bruscamente y lo miró — ¿Dónd… ¿Pero cómo irás?

— No te preocupes, un amigo vendrá a buscarme.

— _¿Amigo?..._ Está bien.

Yashiro solo se despidió y Kyoko a su lado hizo una reverencia.

Así fueron en silencio al auto, mientras él miraba extrañado a la joven que parecía ida, sin hablar y pensativa. Frunció el ceño. Esos dos estaban extraños, parecía como si les estuviera escondiendo algo…

— Yashiro-san…

Él alzó la vista hacia el espejo retrovisor, era la primera vez que hablaba en todo el transcurso.

— Sí.

La miró por un instante, ella tenía una expresión sobria, cerraba los ojos y exhalaba un suspiro.

— Lo siento… pero podrías por favor…ir hacia otra dirección…

— ¿Eh?... ¿Otra dirección?

— Sí… Lo siento, es que…recién quede con una amiga… Es aquí cerca.

— _¿Amiga?..._ Claro, dime. — Yashiro miraba de reojo el espejo, preguntándose si su amiga, se refería a Kotonami Kanae. Tal vez se arreglarían…

Una vez que cambio de dirección, ella se mantuvo de nuevo en silencio, mientras miraba su celular en más que tres ocasiones.

— ¿Irás a encontrarte con Kotonami-san? — pregunto él —, entonces eso significa que ya se arreglarán ¿no? — asintió con una sonrisa.

El aura lúgubre detrás de él, le confirmó lo contrario, así que se apresuró en disculparse.

— Lo…lo siento Kyoko-chan… pensé que irías con Kotonami-san… No debí suponer cosas…

— Ah, no, no se disculpe Yashiro-san… yo solo…iré con otra amiga.

 _Otra amiga…_ Le era extraño todo lo que sucedía. Tal vez estaba pensando demás. — Sobre lo que me contaste antes…

— ¿Sí? — Dijo Kyoko alejando su vista de su celular.

—…Pienso que deberías darle su tiempo, ella tal vez te lo contará algún día… Aunque haya amistad, siempre habrá cosas que no querrás decir…tal vez por temor a lo que piense… tal vez por lo que sabes que te dirá, o por otra causa.

Kyoko quedó en silencio y luego respondió — A Moko-san… yo no le he contado muchas cosas… Yo solo no lo hice… y con eso quiero que ella me confiese lo que esconde…

El ambiente se tornó pesado y oscuro. Yashiro trago saliva y se puso tenso. Cuando encontró la dirección, detuvo el auto, y miró a sus alrededores.

— Kyoko-chan, ¿es aquí?

— Ah… ¡Sí! Muchas Gracias Yashiro-san — La joven salió rápidamente, y se detuvo en la vereda mientras lo miraba — Nos vemos mañana.

El manager se despidió y condujo de vuelta, mientras miraba extrañado a través del espejo como la joven seguía parada ahí sin moverse.

Mientras se detenía en el semáforo, no pudo dejar de pensar en el raro comportamiento de los dos. Ambos habían ido a encontrarse con un amigo que no quisieron nombrar, y además pareciera como si quisieran ocultar a donde iban…

Yashiro comenzó a reír entre dientes, creyendo estar exagerando. _¿Hace cuánto que no salgo con amigos?… Me volveré viejo y aburrido…_

Cuando oyó un bocinazo, se dio cuenta que tenía que avanzar, avanzó, pero cuando miró el espejo, pudo vislumbrar algo en el asiento trasero. Miró una vez más, y captó un celular. Detuvo el auto en una esquina y poniéndose los guantes, se estiró para alcanzarlo. Era el celular de Kyoko. Pensó durante unos instantes y luego dejo salir un suspiro. Arrancó el motor, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la dirección anterior.

.

.

.

— _¿Qué haces aquí? — Dijo una voz entre jadeos, mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano para reprimir más que un gemido._

— _¿Acaso no te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo? — Susurró a su oído, agarrando después entre sus dientes su oreja — Sho-chan…_

 _El cantante quiso llevar una mano sobre el cabello del actor, pero Tsuruga-san lo agarró rudamente y lo puso tras su espalda, haciendo que Fuwa suelte un gemido de dolor y placer._

— _Sí, es así como tiene que ser — Dijo Tsuruga-san llevando ambas manos del cantante sobre el escritorio, mientras se pegaba a su espalda para hacerle sentir su dureza — No tengo que dudarlo…_ _— Se dijo a si mismo_ _—_ _Agáchate — Ordenó._

 _Unos golpeteos se oyeron tras la puerta. El actor gruño y apartó a Fuwa, quien con la respiración entrecortada fue hasta el sofá, se acomodó las ropas y se tapó con una revista la entrepierna. —Maldición — Murmuró con enfado._

 _Cuando Tsuruga-san abrió la puerta, no pudo esconder su asombro al ver a su manager frente a él, con su sonrisa habitual que suponía naturalidad._

— _Ren, ¿qué haces aquí?_

 _El actor sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, pero solo sonrió falsamente — Yashiro-san, pensé que ya te habías ido con Momotani-san._

— _Olvidaste esto — Dijo dándole unos papeles — No sabía que conocías a Fuwa-kun — Repuso mirando al cantante y sonriéndole._

— _Solo hablábamos, tenía tiempo libre, pero ya me iba — Dijo empujándolo y cerrando la puerta._

 _Yashiro miró una vez más el nombre del camerino y sonrió. Tal vez tenga que castigar a alguien._

 _._

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias a los seguidores, a kotoko-98 y PaulaGato por siempre comentar :D


	7. Acechar

**Capítulo 7:** Acechar

.

.

.

Iba a la mayor velocidad posible, ya que temía no encontrarla. Pero aun así, no sabía cómo lo haría, no tenía idea de adonde ella se había dirigido. El sitio adonde fue, tenía muchos establecimientos por los que buscar.

El celular de ella comenzó a sonar. Miró de reojo a su lado, la pantalla brillaba con un nombre.

 _Tsuruga-san_

Sus ojos se abrieron feroces. El tono de llamada se cortó en un instante. Fue una llamada perdida.

Primero se le escapó una pequeña risa y luego explotó. Parecía un loco en el volante, mientras reía con expresión jocosa.

 _¡Así que eso me estaban escondiendo! ¡Se están encontrando a escondidas! Jo, jo, jo… ¿Quién diría? Es por eso que Ren estaba tan despreocupado con Kyoko-chan... ¿Es una clase de señal lo que él hizo?_

Reía, tratando de imaginar escenas de aquellos dos acaramelados, pero no podía, todo se censuraba nuevamente. ¿Cómo podría imaginarlo?, cuando los dos se trataban como senpai-kohai/kohai-senpai frente a sus ojos. Pero hoy les descubriría y miraría con sus propios ojos esa imagen que no podía crear en su mente.

A dos cuadras antes, adonde había dejado a la joven, disminuyó la velocidad. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla en el mismo lugar, parada, inmóvil, solo la posición de su cuerpo había cambiado, ya que ella ahora miraba a su derecha.

Detuvo el auto a unos metros, apagó las luces y el motor. Él la miraba, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo, del porque ella podría estar todavía en el mismo sitio. _¿Está esperando a Ren?_ _—_ _Se preguntaba._

Repentinamente la vio caminar. Salió discretamente del auto y cerró la puerta lo más silencioso posible.

Por dentro se sentía terrible por ser como un asediador en cacería, pero una voz maliciosa le gritaba a voces que siguiera, instigándole a que la persiga para descubrirlos.

Como si de un profesional se tratase, fue a pasos sigilosos, sin perder de vista a la joven. La vio desaparecer en una puerta, y cuando vio arriba, se percató de que el lugar era un karaoke.

 _Karaoke… ¿Karaoke?… ¿Ellos se encontraran en un karaoke?_

La idea le era extraña, no se imaginaba a ellos encontrándose en ese lugar... ¿Ellos cantaban?

Continuó. No podía creer lo que hacía, y que descarado se sentía al entrar en recepción _—_ sin antes divisar que ella no estuviera, obviamente _—_. De su bolsillo sacó su billetera y pagó por una pequeña sala para dos. Ladeaba su cabeza, en negación ante su insolencia, pero así, y a pesar de todo, se apresuró y en silencio trató de buscar con la vista a la joven. Se imaginaría que la sala que alquilo estaría cerca al de ellos. Y así fue, repentinamente vio a la actriz frente a una puerta, inmóvil, parada con seria expresión. Él en cambio se quedó tras la pared, en una esquina, mirando como todo un acechador.

¿Qué es lo que esperaba para entrar? No lo entendía. Según su suposición, entendería que Ren tendría que llegar después de ella. ¿Pero qué si estaba equivocado y de verdad se encontraba con una amiga? Se sentiría muy avergonzado, un adulto que no tiene cosas que hacer más que inmiscuirse en la vida de dos jóvenes, haciéndose de la más burda diversión. Que patético y banal sería, pobre solterón que no disfrutaba de su vida, y se pasaba trabajando horas tras horas, sin tener un momento para sí solo.

Su expresión fue trágica, horrorizado al verse en esas circunstancias. Y era verdad, oh…, sí que lo era. Los recuerdos cedían en su memoria, a un Ren molesto, al verse entrometerse en su vida amorosa, que no era amorosa. _¡Solo quería ayudarlo!_ Se excusaba interiormente, pero luego recordaba las risas maliciosas por querer hacer burla de él.

La aflicción emergió en su semblante, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto de contradicción. Decidió salir de ahí, y con una última mirada fue a despedirse, hasta que vio que ella abrió un poco la puerta y como venía haciendo desde hace rato se quedó inmóvil. Lo cerró de nuevo, como si no quisiese entrar y abrió su cartera, tal vez tratando de buscar su celular.

No podía, no podía salir… Por una parte la preocupación, por otra parte gran curiosidad. ¿Qué es lo que ocurría con Kyoko-chan? ¿Se echaría al ridículo solo por eso? ¡Qué alguien le mandase una señal!

— ¿Señor? ¿Tiene algún problema?

Sería bueno que no hubiese pensado en eso.

— No… Solo estaba mirando… _—_ ¡Que excusa más lamentable fue esa!

Y como si quisiera ponerlo en ridículo, agarró el recibo que estaba en su mano y miró el número de la sala.

— Es por aquí, señor, venga por favor.

Mientras el joven, mozo, le hacía ademanes para que entre en la sala, él se quedaba tras la pared tratando de esconderse. Miró de reojo hacia dónde estaba la actriz, logrando divisarla justo ahí, mirando a lo que ocurría a su lado.

— Señor, sería mejor que entre ahora, debería aprovechar cada minuto para poder disfrutar _—_ Seguía diciéndole con una sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta.

¡Y que insistencia en ponerlo en ridículo! ¡¿Por qué no le dejaba de molestar?!

Comenzó a hacer gestos con su boca y sus manos, tratando de decir que se detenga, pero el mozo solo le miraba confuso.

— ¿Qué dice? ¿Ocurre algo malo? _— C_ omo si fuera demás, miró a su derecha a la actriz que se hallaba observando la situación.

Yashiro cubrió su rostro con ambos manos y se dio por vencido. Salió de su escondite, sin mirar a su costado. Le dijo al mozo que ya estaba bien, que ya deje de hacerle el ridículo, decía su mente.

— ¿Yashiro-san?

 _Aquí vamos…_

No fue la expresión con la que creyó se encontraría, ella estaba ¿nerviosa?

La curiosidad comenzó a picar pese al espectáculo que había hecho. ¿Entonces de verdad se encontraría con Ren?

Sus ojos se abrieron, de nuevo con ese brillo, que decía querer encontrar lo que vino a buscar.

Y de repente, en un imprevisto vio que la puerta frente a ella se abría.

 _¿Uh?_

Un hombre con quepis oscuro, de camiseta gris ajustada, y jeans negros, apareció. Lo conocía, era él… Podía ver su rostro y esos mechones rubios que no cubría su quepis.

 _¡¿Fuwa Sho?!_

.


	8. Auxiliar en romance

**Advertencia:** La fanfic BL de Mose-chan está un poco más caliente, así que si no les gusta solo pásenlo, o si les da curiosidad, léanlo, sí les gusta pues gócenlo. _Está en letra cursiva_ muahahahaha

 **Capítulo 8:** Auxiliar en romance

.

.

.

— Y entonces, Ren-kun, ¿ya le dijiste a Yashiro-san que descubrieron su romance secreto? — Una sonrisa burlesca se formó en el rostro del casanova mientras lo miraba— No me digas… ¿él no sabe que te estas yendo con otro hombre? ¿No pensará que le estás siendo infiel? — Su cuerpo se estremeció, mientras sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas por tratar de contener la risa. Se cubrió con una mano la boca y cuando ya no pudo, unas carcajadas resonaron dentro del auto, sosteniéndose después su estómago que comenzaba a doler.

— ¿Para eso querías que te acompañe? — Decía el joven actor con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— Vamos, vamos. ¿No fuiste tú el que quería que nos encontremos? Sé que estas curioso del cómo fue que lograron descubrir tu romance prohibido con tu manager. Por cierto, tienes buen gusto. — Sus cejas se alzaron divertidas y mientras conducía lo miró de reojo para ver su expresión.

— Oh — Soltó con tono grave — Entonces a Kijima-kun le gustan hombres como Yashiro-san.

Kijima se puso serio y tomó su barbilla como si lo estuviera pensando — Me gustan así como Yashiro-san, pero me gustan más como Tsuruga-kun, misteriosos, de esos que esconden su verdadera naturaleza… Así como una caja secreta, resulta intrigante y atractivo ver lo que oculta dentro… — Giró su rostro hacia él y lo miró con una sonrisa sugestiva — ¿Y tú qué piensas de mí como tu amante, Ren-kun? —Ren lo miró seriamente, viendo después como él regresó su mirada en frente — Quiero decir — continuó —, seré mejor amante que Yashiro-san, si lo pruebas.

— Kijima-kun.

Kijima Hidehito volvió su mirada en él con una sonrisa sensual. Esas, de las que siempre suele usar para hacer caer a las féminas — ¿Sí? — Instigó.

— Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos — El adonis, número uno de Japón, por primera vez rechazaba la confesión de un hombre, con el respeto, la seriedad y caballerosidad que se lo caracterizaba — Solo te he visto como un amigo —Añadió — Y si lo aceptas quiero seguir siéndolo.

Los ojos del actor playboy lo miraron durante unos instantes antes de volver de nuevo su mirada a la carretera — Esa seriedad con la que me rechazaste parece tan verdadera que me asusta — rió débilmente, lo miró de reojo y rió de nuevo — Esa estuvo buena, que no si reír o asustarme.

— Lo siento, estoy siendo sincero.

— Hey… ¡hey!, ¡hey! —exclamó — ¡Me rompes el corazón! — Kijima lo miró de nuevo y su acompañante todavía lo miraba de la misma manera— Ya, en serio, cortémosla — dijo esta vez con la misma seriedad con la que él se presentaba— Esto me está poniendo incomodo, no tenías que seguirme el juego de esa forma, ahora siento como si de verdad me hubiera confesado a ti.

— ¿No querías eso? — dijo el actor con una pequeña risa, entrecerrando los ojos.

— Ren-kun eres muy vengativo, siento que cada día te conozco mejor —Acusó en voz alta — Préstame tu celular por un momento.

— ¿Quieres algo?

— Solo por un rato.

Ren le pasó su celular y miró cómo su acompañante llevó su celular en la otra mano. Su dedo comenzó a deslizarse con velocidad sobre la pantalla táctil, cuidando de vez en cuando a la carretera.

— Sí te toman una foto, te pondrán una multa — Advirtió Ren.

— Hey, ¿acaso escondes en alguna parte tus mensajes con Kyoko-chan? ¿O en serio solo la llamas?

— ¿Es eso lo querías ver? — Dijo algo molesto.

— ¡¿Solo estos mensajes?! Es super aburrido, y además las llamadas son poco frecuentes. ¿Cómo piensas conquistarla con esto?

Ren se quedó serio, mirando en frente — Si hago un movimiento rápido, ella se asustará — Suspiró — Además por más que le insinúe algo, ella siempre lo elude y lo eludirá astutamente como un profesional.

— Tonto —Dijo con un resoplido.

— ¿Ah?

— Entiendo que es difícil con alguien como Kyoko-chan, pero sí quieres seguir con pasos más lentos que tortuga invalida, nunca lo conseguirás, y además otro hombre te la llevará de tus manos en las que ella no está.

Kijima giró a mirarlo, y lo vio con una expresión de indiferencia, pero con unas cejas que comenzaban a fruncirse. Sonrió, sabiendo que él era alguien que no mostraba mucho de sus sentimientos. Al menos creía que comenzaba a abrirse más, y a la vez demostraba ser un muchacho de su edad, un primerizo en el amor, como lo descubrió.

— _El primer amor es difícil…_ — Pensó y suspiró — Cortéjala — Le dijo directamente — Anda, no puedes poner como pretexto que ella es una menor de edad, porque… ¡Oh! —Soltó con un chasquido de dedos — Tienes una gran oportunidad frente a tus ojos, dentro de poco ella se graduará, ya has preparado el regalo ¿no es así?

Ren dejó salir un suspiro — Kijima-kun, no pienso que—

— Dioos, hombre… ¿eso significa que aún no? Sé que tu agenda está bastante apretada, pero si no te mueves quedarás atrás.

— Kijima-kun — Lo nombró con cierta irritación.

— Vamos, Ren, no me llames así. ¿No somos amigos?

Ren lo miró serio, pero luego dejó salir un suspiro y sonrió — Bien, Hide, hoy invitaré las bebidas.

— Esta vez no creo que haga falta que protejas tus labios de quien esté con nosotros — Bromeó con una risa — Mirei-chan nos prefiere a ambos juntos.

.

.

.

 _Se preguntaba por qué él seguía aún rondando a lado suyo, cuando tuvo que haberse ido con ella. Sí, con Momotani-san… La chica que llegó de pronto para hacer que fuera echado de lado, en más que unas y otras ocasiones._

 _No podía deshacerse de su erección, cuando él le hacía caminar quien sabe dónde._

 _..._ _Mier**…Vete ya…_

 _Estaba siendo doloroso, y más difícil esconderlo y caminar mientras personas iban y venían a su lado._

— _¿Adónde quieres ir?_ — _Preguntó Tsuruga-san con una forzosa sonrisa falsa_ — _¿No tienes que ir con Momotani-san?_

 _Yashiro-san no dijo nada y dieron unas vueltas más, hasta que se encontraron en un espacio donde la gente comenzaba a frecuentar menos. Abrió la puerta de una habitación oscura y agarró a Tsuruga-san del brazo, lo estiró con fuerza y lo metió adentro, cerrando la puerta._

— _¿Qué haces?_ — _Gimió el actor sintiéndose más excitado cuando sintió su mano tocar su miembro._

— _¿Qué es esto? Ren…_ — _Susurró el manager cerca de él, mientras su mano lo apretaba más_ — _¿No tienes que salir en unos minutos a aire?_

 _Tsuruga-san jadeaba cada vez más fuerte, mientras que su corazón se aceleraba al sentir como él comenzaba a desabrochar su cinturón._

 _Era diferente, no eran los mismos sentimientos que cuando lo hacía con el cantante, eso era distinto…_

 _Cuando su mano lo palpó sobre la tela de sus boxers, se atajó de él, de su brazo que se desplazaba lentamente de abajo a arriba._

— _Ya-yashiro-san… No…_

 _Él siguió acelerando, pero de repente se detuvo abruptamente._

— _Será mejor que termines con eso rápido... Toma._

 _Yashiro-san le pasó a un desconcertado Tsuruga Ren su fino pañuelo de bolsillo. No le dijo más y salió de la habitación._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pasado unos minutos después del hecho, sabía que no debió hacerlo.

No, no debió haberla seguido.

Todo era un castigo. Sí, eso era su castigo por inmiscuirse demás en las vidas ajenas, por hacerse de diversión en la relación no amorosa de esas dos personas.

Oh, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo… Si hubiese sabido que las cosas terminarían de esa manera, si tan solo no se hubiera percatado de ese celular…

Tan tarde…

 _*Click* *Flash*_

¡Maldita sea la cámara que lo tomó cuando sus labios estaban siendo robados!

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Perdón no tengo TnT Disculpen la tardanza.


	9. La perdición en fotos

**Capítulo 9:** La perdición en fotos

.

.

— ¡¿Fuwa Sho?!

Una mano empujo al cantante y cerró seguidamente la puerta como si no hubiese pasado nada.

El joven empleado que tanto le hizo el ridículo y la actriz a quien tanto acechó, mostraron una expresión de confusión.

— ¿Yashiro-san? — dijo la actriz como si no lo entendiera.

En ese momento, se percató que lo que creyó haberlo dicho en su mente, lo dijo en verdad en voz alta.

— Kyo-Kyoko-chan — tartamudeó incrédulo ante la mirada continua de confusión, mismo que parecía mirarlo como si fuese un extraño o un desvariado — E-ese…Fuwa Sho…

— ¡Ah! —vociferó repentinamente la actriz — Quieres cantar las músicas de Fuwa Sho, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? —Yashiro miró de un lado a otro, ya comenzaba a pensar que le estaban haciendo una broma — ¿Yo? — dijo atónito.

— Entonces está decidido — exclamó la de ojos ámbar con una sonrisa — Debemos entrar ya, no hay que desperdiciar el tiempo y hay que disfrutar — dijo dándole una sonrisa cómplice al empleado que aun se hallaba entre ellos. Éste le correspondió con una sonrisa profesional, pero luego añadió:

— Pero usted señorita, ¿no iba a entrar en esa sala? El señor ya ha alquilado otro, pero considerando su situación, podemos reservarles la habitación que pagó para otro día, ¿le parece?

Yashiro se sonrojó al ver como la joven actriz le clavó la mirada con una sonrisa que bien supo en ese momento, era actuada.

— Solo…—respondió él avergonzado — Hazlo así — Tal vez algún día iría a descargar sus penas cantando ¿Por qué no? Solterón que acecha a una jovencita en busca de un romance con su representado. Tal vez ya era tiempo de cambiar de hobby.

La mirada acusatoria aunque silenciosa le corroía por dentro.

.

.

— Entonces, Yashiro-san descubrió el amorío que Tsuruga-sama tenía con Fuwa-san, y ellos no pudieron terminar de liarse, y ¡se quedaron con las ganas! —recitaba Mirei, la amiga de Kijima, muy amena — Ay qué pena, Tsuruga-sama… Me deje llevar —dijo ruborizada.

— No te preocupes por Ren, Mirei-chan —intervino Kijima con una sonrisa ladina — Nosotros queríamos saber más sobre el romance de Ren y su manager —bromeó.

— Sí, Aoyama-san — repuso el actor— No sabía que fuéramos tan famosos —dijo refiriéndose a él y su manager — La historia es muy entretenida y fascinante — la miró y esbozó una gran y brillante sonrisa, el cual hizo que ella se sonroje más.

— Gracias Tsuruga-sama —chilló emocionada — Pero en realidad, escuché que también hay un rumor de usted con su manager, Kumi me dijo que me lo contaría, pero aun no ha podido —refunfuñó con un puchero — Hide-kun me dijo que les ayudaría saber. Cuando ella me lo cuente, le diré a él para que te lo diga — dijo colocando sus manos sobre sus cachetes rojizos.

— Estaría agradecido por ello Mirei-chan —contestó sonriendo — por cierto, ¿puedo llamarte así?

— ¡Sí, Tsuruga-sama! —exclamó enardecida.

Kijima tomaba de su copa, y miraba ya acostumbrado, las maneras tan galantes con el que su amigo hablaba con las mujeres. Suspiró cuando oyó como él le decía que también le diga por su nombre, y su amiga respondía con bastante frenesí a sus proposiciones.

 _Un playboy natural…_ Pensaba tomando otro gran sorbo. Ren era un rival que siquiera competía a por ello.

— Mose-chan, la escritora de la fanfic, siempre comenta sobre una sonrisa de Ren-sama, una muy amplia y brillante, pero que es falsa, ¿me preguntó como Ren-sama finge una sonrisa?

— ¿Sonrisa falsa? — dijo Kijima sorprendido. Conocía que su amigo acostumbraba hacerlo.

— Sí —afirmó — Lo hace cuando se pone celoso, porque Yashiro-san pasa más tiempo con Kikyo-chan, ella es una actriz que también representa Yashiro-san… Pero según oí, eso es verdad, ella es Kyouko-san, ¿es cierto, Ren-sama?

Ren asintió tardío, y Kijima sabía que él también pensaba en lo mismo.

— ¿Y qué tal yo con Ren? — dijo Hidehito para amenizar el ambiente — ¿No hacemos mejor pareja? —alargó su brazo para llegar hasta el hombro de Ren, suponiendo un abrazo.

— ¿Ren-sama y Hide-kun? —decía extasiada Mirei. Quedó en silencio, mirando a la nada, como si en su mente los imaginara a ellos juntos. Su cabeza parecía humear de lo roja que estaba.

— Ya basta, Hide — dijo Ren tomando un sorbo de su bebida — Preferiría que me rumorearan con Yashiro-san, que a contigo.

— ¿Por qué, Ren? — esbozó una sonrisa sensual, con sus dedos tentó su brazo y le quitó su vaso — ¿No seré mejor que él? — dijo tomando de su bebida.

Mirei cubrió con ambas manos su boca, eufórica de ver a dos adonis muy cerca, chillaba en silencioso, deseosa de más.

— ¿Qué pasa, Emma? —Una mujer de ojos celestes y cabellera rubia, se detuvo y miró hacia donde ambos actores tomaban — ¿Les conoces? — preguntó su amiga a ésta.

— Sí —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa — ¿No los reconoces? Kijima Hidehito, un actor de Japón, y Tsuruga Ren… ha cambiado mucho. Me preguntó si no le importa que le tome una foto…

.

.

— Sabía que vendríaas , Kyokoo — vociferó un músico levantándose tambaleante del sofá — ¡¿No que no lo haríaas?! —dijo a carcajadas — Aun recuerdas nuestro lugar…Todavía me tienes…Tu corazón… ¿Y quién es él? Cuatro ojos, ¿por qué estás?... No importa, Kyo—

Una mano pegó su boca, y luego un rodillazo llegó a su pierna. El músico cayó al sofá, siendo empujado sin nada de delicadeza.

Yashiro tragó saliva al ver lo bruta que fue la actriz.

— Cállate, Shotaro —gruño enojada — ¿Sabes lo preocupada que esta Shoko-san? Apestas a alcohol — La joven comenzó a buscar de nuevo en su cartera.

El manager sacó nervioso de su bolsillo el celular — Kyoko-chan — musitó — Te olvidaste en el auto.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego agarró su celular. Comenzó a marcar un número mientras gruñía maldiciones contra el cantante.

Yashiro comenzó a sudar, y entonces miró a su alrededor. Muchas latas de cerveza se expandían por toda la mesa, una música romántica pero triste se oía de fondo.

— Vinisteee —decía el rubio entre risas — ¿Por qué tardaste?... ¿No que me alcanzaríaas?... Sigue odiándome…Aun sigues… Eres míaaa… Lo sé. —Sus piernas se arrastraron fuera del sofá y entonces cayó en el piso.

— Kyoko-chan… —dijo Yashiro al ver como se quedaba inmóvil y sin decir nada durante segundos.

— Déjalo, enseguida se levantará — repuso la joven.

— Plana…y sin atractivo sexual… ¿por qué tanto…hombre?... ¿uh? — Yashiro miró como éste apenas se levantaba y se agarraba del sofá para incorporarse — Kyokooo

La joven dejó su celular y dio un gran suspiro.

— Kyoko-chan ¿qué pa…

El manager paró cuando vio como de pronto el cantante se levantó y fue hacia ella. La agarró del brazo, y le cuchicheo algo. Pudo ver como ella abrió grande sus ojos, pero enseguida escondió cualquier expresión, su mano lo empujó y se alejó, su cara expresaba mucha furia y comenzaba a murmurar cosas.

— ¿A dónde vas? —dijo ella cuando vio como el cantante abría la puerta.

— A mear…¿vieness? —sonrío.

— ¡No! ¡Aquí te quedas y te aguantas! —cerró de nuevo la puerta y lo miró amenazante.

Yashiro miró sorprendido como él sonrió, se acercó a ella y casi lo besa en la boca. Kyoko lo esquivó y se alejó de la puerta, haciendo que éste tuviera la oportunidad para salir.

— Ya vuelvo—dijo mientras salía.

Kyoko abrió toda la puerta y salió furiosa. Le agarró del brazo y trató de estirarlo para que entre.

— ¡Ayúdame, Yashiro-san!

Al escucharla, se apresuró y también lo agarró. El cantante se oponía y con la fuerza de un borracho avanzaba de a poco.

— Ya seee… Lo quieres, entoncesss…te besaré.

Los ojos de Yashiro se agrandaron cuando Kyoko lo esquivó hábilmente, y en vez de agarrarla a ella, lo agarró a él.

 _*Click* *Flash*_

Horrorizado escuchó el tan conocido sonido de una cámara. Horrorizado sintió esos labios presionar los suyos, mientras también su mano agarraba de su cabello.

Con una mano empuñó su camiseta y lo empujó a un lado, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo.

— ¡Puaj! —el dorso de su mano restregó su boca, y cuando vio al hombre con la cámara correr tan rápido como avestruz, despertó. Fue a la carrera y antes muerto a que dejarlo escapar.

— Kyokooo… —balbuceaba el cantante tirado en el suelo — Te cortastee…el cabello… y está másss suave…

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Aquí estoy de nuevo, lo siento por la gran tardanza. Estuve en hiatus, y de verdad que no lo quise, pero cargo con problemas personales, y bueno…, creo que estoy mejor.

Como lo dije en el primer capítulo, habrá relatos yaoi, escenas inauditas y emparejamientos algo peculiares…KyokoxRen, KyokoxYashiro, YashiroxRen: Estos a mi parecer, serán los principales muahahaha

Quiero comentarles otro punto. Los personajes principales son ellos tres, pero habrán muchos más, como lo ven, ya incluí y estoy incluyendo a otros, serán personajes ya del manga, así como también algunos nuevos.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :D _**Y el que lea, si me comenta, estaría muy agradecida, necesito de opiniones. Saludos y muchas gracias a ustedes seguidores!**_


	10. Una confesión de derrota

**Capítulo 10:** Una confesión de derrota

.

.

Se podía decir que entre tanta velocidad, en un momento de extrema desesperación, pudo llegar a galopar por los aires. No es que hubiese sido un camino sin obstáculos, por el seguro motivo intencional de exasperarlo, personas parecían querer intervenir en la realización de su objetivo.

Su mano alcanzo de la camisa del enemigo, justo cuando salía del local. Lo estiró de tal modo que éste aun con sus extraordinarias e indiscutibles piernas de avestruz, se arrastró a dos pasos más, y luego, sin poder contra la fuerza de un ser preso del desespero colmado, cayó, de espaldas, aullando después por el tremendo dolor que le causó a su columna.

Ululaba y entre tanto maldecía también por el dolor. No es que esperase que ese tipo de inmoderada fuerza lo ayudase y le diese una mano para levantarse, pero por lo menos esperaba un poco de piedad.

— Dame esa cámara — gruño mirándolo con una muy gélida mirada que lo congeló al instante.

Al no recibir respuestas del lesionado y repentinamente mudo paparazzi, él bajó, buscó con su mirada y lo tanteó, hasta encontrar la pequeña cámara en un bolsillo escondido de sus pantalones. Sus manos desnudas aniquilaron el funcionamiento total del aparato, y para asegurar, quitó la tarjeta de memoria, y lo llevó a su bolsillo.

— ¿No tienes otra, no? — dijo mirándolo de nuevo con adusta expresión.

Éste, otra vez, no le respondió nada, entonces él, impaciente, buscó entre sus bolsillos por si una tarjeta memoria hubiese sido escondida. Lo volteó para buscar por el bolsillo de atrás y este emitió un quejido de dolor. Sus manos buscaron y no encontraron más, entonces, se levantó.

— Espero que no tengas otras fotos escondidas — sugirió con ojos fríos. Lo agarró de la camisa y lo ayudó a levantarse — ¿Estás bien?...Novato, ¿no? — Viendo como el sujeto seguía sin responder, él lo dejó solo, y entró al karaoke.

Si no fuera por el sonido del obturador y el flash de la cámara, no hubiese sido capaz de captar cuando lo fotografiaron. Si no lo atrapara, tal vez esa persona, hubiese recibo mucho dinero por esas fotos.

.

.

Lo miraba fijo, su cuerpo yacía desparramado en el sofá, murmurando palabras que no alcanzaba a entender. Después de una lucha extenuante para que entrase de nuevo a la sala, logró de alguna manera convencerlo a que se mantuviera quieto.

Se había quedado en una esquina, cerca de la puerta para hacer de guardia, pero en su mente, unas palabras aun rondaban.

Dio unos pasos, y se acercó vacilante a él.

— Hey… ¿Cómo…lo supiste?

… _.…_

 _Lo rechazaste… ¿No?... A ese tipo… ¿Sólo quieres a ese…imbécil?_

…

Esas palabras hicieron que se turbase por dentro. Esperaba que hubiese sabido fingir su expresión, así como también esperaba que Yashiro no hubiese escuchado nada.

— Hey… —lo volvió a llamar— Shotaro…

— Kyoko… —murmuró, mirándola con los ojos entornados.

— Tú… ¿cómo supiste…que él…

Antes de que pudiese completar la pregunta, oyó que la puerta se abrió. Volteó inmediatamente, y vio que Yashiro entraba y se quitaba la chaqueta.

El manager miró hacia Kyoko, y luego divisó que el cantante estaba acostado en el sofá. Inspiró y exhaló profundamente, aflojándose la corbata, con cansancio.

— Yashiro-san…,¿pudiste alcanzarlo?

— Sí. Ya está todo resuelto — contestó recostándose por sobre la pared.

Kyoko iba a acercarse a él, pero una mano se lo impuso.

— ¿Qué…haces? — balbuceó el cantante, mientras le sostenía de la muñeca.

— Nada — dijo tratando de sacar de su mano, pero no pudo ya que éste la agarraba con fuerza — Suéltame.

— No te vayas… —susurró — ¿No viniste…por mí?

Kyoko suspiró, y con su otra mano quitó la de él cuando éste lo aflojaba — No me iré a ningún lado —respondió— Esperaré a que Shoko-san venga,…y Sho, no vine por ti, fue por Shoko-san, ella estaba muy preocupada y me rogó para que la ayudase.

— No — dijo él tratando de incorporarse para sentarse — Lo hiciste…por mí… Me hiciste esperar…pero…no importa… Tú aun…sabes de nuestro lugar….Tú aún…

— Lo sé —sus ojos se cerraron y se abrieron lentamente — Aquí fue el primer lugar en donde vinimos luego de llegar a Tokio.

Yashiro miró incomodo, preguntándose qué había ocurrido entre aquellos dos. La situación no le estaba gustando, ellos parecían haber creado un ambiente, en el que nadie sería capaz de irrumpir. _Ren, no puedo hacer nada… Kyoko-chan toma sus propias decisiones, y no puedo solo interponerme por tu causa…_ —Pensó mirando seriamente hacia ellos.

— Es así… — balbuceó Sho, con una sonrisa altiva — Estuvimos muy felices… Fue en esta sala… ¿lo sabes?

— Sí…, pero, Sho, no vine aquí porque me lo dijeras, ya te he dicho que—

— No, que vinieras…significa que…— con una mano golpeó el lado izquierdo de su pecho — aún me tienes…en tu corazóóón… Odio…o…amor… — exclamó riendo.

El manager creyó que la actriz perdería la compostura de alguna forma, pero se sorprendió de verla seria e invariable.

— Ya te he perdonado — respondió ella —, no siento más odio…no hay nada más… Te lo he dicho, y sabes que para mí…siempre serás alguien que me ayudó a crear lo que hoy soy… Lo que fui fue pasado, lo que antes en un pasado sentí por ti ya no está…

— Mentirooosa — rió — Te gusto…mi beso… Te resististe… Reaccionaste… Me tiraste con mucha fuerza… Aún hay algo…

Kyoko miró hacia Yashiro, él estaba con una expresión un tanto complicada de describir: perturbación, repulsión, malestar, angustia, abatimiento. Su rostro era un sin número de sentimientos que podía verlos a simple vista.

Sus cejas se unieron, sintiendo lástima a lo que él sufría.

— Sho, no quiero un beso tuyo —dijo no revelando lo sucedido por compasión — No por eso significa que sienta algo de lo que quieras por ti.

— No importa… — repuso dándole de pronto menos importancia — Lo he decidido… Saldrás conmigo… serás la mujer de Fuwa Sho… No he elegido a la mujer más bella del mundo…Yo te elegí a ti.

Los ojos y la boca de Yashiro se abrieron con asombro e incredulidad.

— Sho… — Kyoko lanzó un suspiro— No saldré contigo. No te entiendo, ¿por qué querrías salir conmigo? Ya te he dicho que es imposible. Nunca sucederá.

— Pero sé que yo—

— No, nunca seré tu novia, no lo quiero, lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué estás insistiendo? Shotaro… entiende, te he perdonado, pero hasta ahí llega, si lo que quieres es solo jugar conmigo, por favor ya no lo hagas —sus pasos fueron avanzando, pero luego se detuvo— Te deseo lo mejor, no vuelvas a preocupar a tu gente, ellos te aprecian mucho.

— Kyoko, no, no te vayas… Deje de lado mi orgullo...Es porque ganaste…Ha sido mi derrota…Te quiero… Ahora me tienes por completo…Aunque haya bellas mujeres a mí alrededor, solo…pienso en ti… Solo eres tú…No hay otra más.

Kyoko miró como sus ojos la miraban con súplica y cierto pesar que le eran totalmente desconocidos. Sus manos cubrieron su boca, cerró los ojos y fue de nuevo a él.

Ese sentimiento ya lo había vivido, ese mismo día, con otra persona.

— Lo siento, Shotaro. Yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

El corazón se le oprimía.

Empatía era lo que sentía al dolor de un rechazo.

.

.

.


	11. Nada de secretismo

**Capítulo 11:** Nada de secretismo

.

Kyoko apretaba sus manos en su regazo, mientras miraba como su manager tomaba el segundo vaso de sake de un trago. Después de que dos hombres y la manager, le habían llevado a Sho, ella quiso escapar de la conocida aunque no tan demandante curiosidad de Yashiro. Él la descubrió de inmediato, yendo a hurtadillas, razón que hizo que él se enojará. Después de que éste le impuso a que se quedará, ella solo silenció, mirando como después él pedía sake, le traían y disponía de tomarlo sin esperas.

— Estoy cansado de tantos secretismos ¿por qué nadie quiere decirme lo que pasa? —le oyó murmurar. Kyoko tragó saliva y se mantuvo callada, viéndolo ya tomar el cuarto vaso.

Los ojos de él de pronto la miraron detenidamente.

— Kyoko-chan —la nombró con una sonrisa sospechosa— Tranquila. Yo solo quiero que me expliques todo lo que sucedió aquí.

— Pe-pero Yashiro-san…

— ¿Por qué no? —dijo aun con esa sonrisa— ¿Es que solo soy tu manager? Lo sé, cuando no quieren decir solo tengo que callar —hizo una mueca de disgusto y tomó de otro vaso— No importa, solo vete si tanto me consideras un desconocido, bien soy solo un empleado más. Hasta te estabas por ir sin decirme nada, supongo que solo querías escapar de este viejo aburrido.

— ¡Yashiro-san! —chillaba ante su sarcasmo. Se restregó el rostro con ambas manos y suspiró— Te lo contaré.

— No te estoy obligando —dijo sacudiendo su mano en negativa, y tomando con la otra otro trago— Sé que resulto molesto cuando parece que quiero obligar a la gente a que me diga lo que no quiere.

Kyoko ya estaba sorprendida, escuchando como Yashiro se revelaba. Era la primera vez que lo veía mostrar su enojo, y además de esa manera.

— Lo siento —se levantó ella e hizo una reverencia— Estuvo mal lo que hice, no lo volveré a hacer.

— Uhmm — él no respondió nada y solo se dedicó a tomar.

— Fue cuando llegue a TBM, fue hoy —inició, mirando cómo él parecía ignorarla, de alguna manera su comportamiento ya le estaba pareciendo gracioso. Se sentó a su lado y suspiró, decidida a contarle lo ocurrido — Encontrarme con Sho fue inesperado, él solo de repente apareció y me llevó a otra parte…Luego él me dijo algo como…Hey, Kyoko, ¿Qué haces escuchando tras la pue…Bueno…Eso no importa —carraspeó, con las mejillas ruborizadas—Como siempre —continuó de improviso más resuelta— él vino de nuevo a reclamarme sobre tonterías. Me reclamó sobre el hecho de que Koga-san me haya enviado bentos para el elenco. No sé cómo lo supo, si haya ninguno de ellos sabían…Le dije que lo envió por amistad…y…—miró como él ya había girado y le prestaba mucha atención.

— ¿Y después? — instigó.

— Ya te imaginarás el resto, Yashiro-san. —se preguntaba si su comportamiento se debía al sake que bebía.

— ¿Eh? —él quedó pensativo y luego chasqueó los dedos— ¿Te dijo que lo que Koga-kun hace no es solo por amistad?

—Exactamente —afirmó con el ceño fruncido— Hizo un discurso de eso, y entonces le dije tranquilamente que a él no le incumbe, que deje de entrometerse, y que lo he perdonado, pero que con eso no significa que tiene el derecho a mandarme.

Yashiro tomaba su sake, mientras asentía y la veía enfadarse golpeando a su costado con un puño.

— Y luego él intentó besarme — continuó ella, y él al escucharla abrió grande los ojos —Pero como ya soy experta, sé esquivarlo con facilidad —dijo haciendo un ademan de indiferencia— Estaba enfadada —su rostro comenzó a oscurecerse de la ira— Quería…— sus manos se retorcieron como si estuviese viendo un cuello imaginario para ahorcar— Pero no lo hice…—toda su ira desapareció frente a un perplejo Yashiro — Sé que a él le gusta provocarme, ya aprendí, entonces me mantuve tranquila y le dije que por favor se vaya, que estoy en el trabajo y que no intente mas eso… Pero luego…

.

 ** _::::::::::FlashBack:::::::::::::_**

— _Kyoko…Dime…Aun mantienes la promesa, ¿verdad?_

— _¿Qué promesa?_

— _Tú no te enamorarás de él, si lo haces…tienes que ir a Kyoto._

 _En sus ojos, ella no vio altanería o seriedad, fue una expresión nueva la que descubrió. Abatimiento y desespero, eso era la que expresaba, pero por más que lo viera, creyó que solo lo imaginaba, él nunca podría mostrar esa cara._

— _¿Por qué de pronto con eso? —habló actuando lo más calmada que podía._

— _Dímelo, Kyoko._

— _Él…Tsuruga-san es mi senpai, no podría tener esa clase de sentimientos que involucren…un enamoramiento. No soy como antes, y lo sabes._

 _La expresión con la que la veía, no cambió. Siguió mirándola directo a los ojos, sin parpadear._

— _Hay algo… —dijo él, pero luego calló. Se acercó un poco más, pero ella retrocedió— Hay algo que quiero proponerte…Tú…_ — _miró abajo, como si lo que estuviera por decir, le resultará difícil._

— _¿Qué es?_

— _Quiero que seas mi novia_ _—soltó de súbito con seriedad._

 _Kyoko frunció el ceño, rió un poco, y luego negó con la cabeza._

— _Por un momento creí haber escuchado algo loco… ¿Qué dices?_

— _Kyoko, quiero que seas mi novia. —repitió._

— _¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué?! —miró con incredulidad, y luego volvió a reír— Sho —dijo seria— Te dije que dejes de molestarme de esa forma… No creo poder soportar más tus bromas, ya deja de hacerlo. Lo estoy aceptando tranquilamente, pero si sigues siendo así, te pediré que no vuelvas a buscarme más… Me voy, estoy ocupada._

 _Giró y dio unos pasos, pero él la detuvo, agarrándola del brazo._

— _No es una broma. Estoy…siendo serio… —su mano la soltó— Lo del pasado, la venganza…—pausó— La venganza es cosa del pasado, tú…ya no actúas como antes… Entonces, nosotros…_

— _Es porque te perdone —repuso— No siento más odio hacia ti…y eso es todo…Pero, lo que dices…no tiene sentido._

— _No, Kyoko, yo habló enserio. Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia… Es porque…—paró de nuevo, pareciendo que luchaba contra sus pensamientos— Tú podías…—susurró— Podrías ser más famosa…si estuvieras conmigo…tú…_

— _Sho, si lo que dices es verdad, lo rechazó. No entiendo porque me estás diciendo de repente todo esto, pero ya sea por la razón que dices o por cualquier otra cosa, que yo salga contigo es... Nunca saldría contigo —le vio reaccionar de manera extraña, lo último que dijo parecía que le había afectado. — Si eso es todo…— dijo— Me voy._

— _No, no, Kyoko, yo…_

— _Shotaro, estoy ocupada, ya no sigas —volteó para largarse._

— _Espera… Hoy…a las dieciocho…ven ahí…en donde vinimos…la primera vez que llegamos a Tokyo…Lo diré de la forma correcta…yo…_

— _Si solo quieres seguir con eso… por favor ya no insistas. No entiendo porque querrías algo así… pero la respuesta es definitiva._

— _No, tienes que venir._

— _No iré._

— _Esperaré por ti. Tienes que venir._

— _Sho, no. Y no esperes, será inútil. Nunca iré, no importa qué. Ya te dije que no, así que deja de jugar._

— _Esperaré… Si aún sientes algo por mí… No importa si sea odio o cualquier otra cosa… Ven._

— _Sho… —le miró a los ojos y suspiró— Mi respuesta es irrevocable. Nunca iré._

 _._

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::_**

— ¿Kyoko-chan? —Yashiro agitó su mano frente a su cara, y ella comenzó a parpadear — ¿Y después?

— Ah…sí —dijo repentinamente cabizbaja— Él…Él dijo que quería que sea su novia...

— ¿Su novia? —exclamó atragantándose con el sake.

— Sí… Lo rechacé… Creí que solo estaba jugando…y después me dijo que venga acá a las seis… Dijo que quería decírmelo correctamente…y yo solo le respondí que no vendría aunque esperará… Le dije que nunca sería su novia… Si no fuera por Shoko-san, nunca vendría aquí… —El dolor surgió de su corazón, al entender el cruel rechazo que le había dado.

— ¿Quieres? —él cargó de sake el vaso, y Kyoko se sorprendió al ver que la bebida estaba siendo tomada cerca de la mitad de la botella.

— No…gracias.

— A mí me ayuda a soltar más las palabras, es una medicina para decir la verdad, también ayuda a desahogar los pesares —miró su cara y asintió con la cabeza— Tú te sientes mal porque lo rechazaste de esa manera, ¿verdad? Tranquila, no fue tu intención.

La de ojos dorados le miró con una sonrisa triste y aceptó un vaso.

— En realidad… Hoy no fue solo eso… Hikaru-san…se me confesó…y lo rechacé.

— ¿Sí? —dijo pensativo— Así que ya se te confesó…

— ¡¿Ya…ya lo sabías?! —aulló con sorpresa.

— Claro —contestó indiferente— ¿Quién no se daría cuenta que él gusta de ti?

Kyoko se cubrió el rostro con las manos — ¿Fui la única que no lo sabía? —susurró pesarosa —sintió una mano darle palmadas en el hombro, y alzó su rostro, sorprendida de verlo a él muy cerca.

— ¿Quieres qué te ayude con algo? —dijo sonriente— Esto tal vez te ayudará a salir de ahí — su dedo pulgar e índice formaron una L — Lo que paso hoy fue una ayuda…Sí… Ahora hay otros puntos más que necesitas aprender para graduarte de ahí.

— ¿Es…es posible? —sus ojos se agrandaron con asombro — ¿Q-qué es?

— Es simple —dijo tomando otro vaso— Hay un punto, para mí es el más importante, y eso es que no sabes lo buena que eres.

.

.

.

 _Aunque solo habían pasado tres días, las horas junto a él fueron largas, observándolo una vez más indiferente, ignorándolo como si lo que hubiese ocurrido fuese un suceso que había llegado al olvido. Le seguía el juego, pero cuando Tsuruga-san llegaba a su departamento, los pensamientos o los recuerdos de él poseyéndole lo abrumaban, lo exasperaban, lo encendían… Tiraba al precipicio toda esa necedad, el orgullo que acudía con entereza al estar solo con él, y entonces en la oscuridad de su habitación, lo dejaba salir, la necesidad y la desesperación que urgía su cuerpo de su presencia, de su placentero ser… Pero no, no lo tenía a él._

 _Con los ojos cerrados, lo imaginaba, lo sentía, oía su voz, ordenándole a que se mantenga quieto y a que lo disfrute sin más resistencia. Sus manos recorrían su abdomen, y una se deslizaba bajo la ajustada tela para ir directamente a su erección. Jadeaba, y se mordía el labio, mientras su mano se movía con una firmeza y una lentitud insoportable pero a la vez estimulante. Justo así como él lo había hecho…_

 _Su otra mano quitó la estorbosa prenda, y luego siguió los movimientos que él le enseñó. Siguió más abajo hasta que sus dedos lograron rozar con el centro de su trasero. Soltó un jadeo, y sintió estremecerse. Su pecho subía y bajaba con suspiros temblorosos que comenzaron a convertirse en jadeos sonoros al invadir con un dedo esa parte prohibida de su cuerpo. Con su otra mano en su miembro erecto, aumentó el ritmo, gruñó, y aceleró más, hasta que los espasmos invadieron cada músculo de su cuerpo. Un ronco gemido se escapó de su boca, y un estallido de placer se liberó de él a borbotones._

 _Cuando la respiración empezó a normalizarse, sus ojos se abrieron y solo vio la oscuridad de su habitación. La cólera lo irrumpió en solo instantes. Su mano agarró de la lámpara cercana a su cama, y lo arrojó con ímpetu contra la pared, quedando el objeto totalmente destrozado._

— _Maldito imbécil_ — _gruñó recordando como él susurraba al oído a Momotani-san mientras acariciaba de su mano. La sonrisa maliciosa que él esbozó cuando lo vio, lo odiaba demasiado._

 _Eso ya no podría soportarlo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **N/A:** Es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de escenas candentes, y además es parte de una fanfic BL?! En realidad, esto del yaoi me emociona jejeje Imagínense que me encontré con una fic de RenxLory, otro de RenxSho, y de RenxYuki, eso fue ¡OMG! ¡Kyaaaa! Me tapé un ojo, y con el otro seguí leyendo jajajaja

Quien este leyendo, agradecería un montón saber que piensa, estoy abierta a todo tipo de opiniones! :D


	12. Dos hombres en una cama

**N/A:** Cuando haya escenas retrospectivas, en medio estará indicado, diciendo _**FlashBack**_ , desde ahora no la pondré en cursiva para no confundir _._ En cuanto a la fanfic de Mose-chan, irá como siempre en _cursiva y centrado_.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:** Dos hombres en una cama

.

.

.

El día era lindo, luego de despertar e ir a abrir la ventana, los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron la habitación. Un viento fresco acarició sus mejillas; el frío estaba por acabar y la primavera hacía su aparición: los ciruelos florecían y los cerezos también lo harían a unas semanas.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, sonreía, pero luego se ponía seria. La plática que había tenido con el que alegaba no estar borracho, venía a su mente.

 _ **::::** **::** **Flashback::::::**_

— Hay un punto, para mí es el más importante, y eso es que no sabes lo buena que eres.

— ¿Lo buena…que soy? —preguntó sin comprender.

— Sí, la sección Love me está para aquellos quienes han perdido la capacidad de amar… Bueno, en tu caso, Kyoko-chan, creo que se refiere más al romance, con el amor de la amistad tú no tienes problemas, ¿verdad?

— Sí…

— Hoy dos chicos se te confesaron, y eso fue algo que tú nunca lo hubieras imaginado. Bien, el que haya sucedido eso, te hace dar cuenta que los hombres también pueden enamorarse de ti. Pero, ¿dime que piensas de ti? ¿Qué crees que ellos vieron en ti?

— No lo sé —dijo con el ceño fruncido— No entiendo porque se fijarían en alguien como yo. Tal vez solo se confundieron…

— Lo ves —dijo él entre risas—Te falta confianza —exclamó— Debes saber lo buena que eres, la confianza y el amor por ti misma marcará la diferencia.

Kyoko pensó durante un rato. Dejó el vaso en la mesa, y preguntó.

— ¿Pero eso como se relaciona con eso…del ro..romance?

— Es fácil, si te tienes la confianza suficiente, te darás cuenta de muchas cosas que hasta ahora ignoras. Mientras te pongas en lo bajo, no sabrás ver lo que realmente pasa frente a tus ojos….Si te sientes en confianza contigo misma, te sientes segura y bella, sabrás ver cuando un hombre no merece de tu atención, porque ante todo te verás a ti primero… Si es que ese alguien del que te enamoras, no sabe apreciar, ni valorar tu amor, sabrás que ya no debes seguir intentando.

—… ¿Es así? —dijo mirando abajo.

— El amor puede doler, Kyoko-chan, pero si solo lo retienes dolerá aún más. Si le das una oportunidad al romance, si aprendes a tenerte confianza y a conocer lo bella que eres, darás un gran paso como persona, como actriz y como mujer…. Me es algo complicado de explicar, pero espero que lo entiendas…Y bueno que piensas de—

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos, cuando escuchó el timbre de su celular. Contestó la llamada y, asombrada, escuchó a Yashiro decir que se preparará para salir. Al parecer algo imprevisto había ocurrido con Tsuruga-san.

.

.

.

Eran las seis y cuarenta de la mañana cuando un manager despertó.

La espalda y la cabeza le dolieron de una forma horrible. Levantó su cabeza de la mesa, y pestañeó tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana que brindaba las ventanas descubiertas de sus persianas. Se restregó la cara con la mano, y luego buscó sus lentes. Con ellos ya puestos, vio las hojas desordenadas sobre su mesa. Lanzó un suspiró y se rió. Siempre e igual en su condición de borracho, el trabajo parecía ser lo primero.

Con la cabeza ahora lucida, recordar lo de ayer era algo abrumador, pero no se arrepentía, gracias a lo sucedido, pudo elegir algo importante que tenía al pendiente como manager.

Una llamada lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se sorprendió de recibir a esa hora una llamada de uno de sus amigos de la prensa rosa.

Lo primero que oyó fueron las pavorosas palabras sobre unas fotos comprometedoras e íntimas de dos hombres. Oírlo insinuar sobre ello, hizo que el estómago diese un vuelco, y la bilis subiera a su garganta. Trató de tragar saliva, pero la sequedad de su boca no le permitía. Mientras se frotaba el puente de su nariz bajo sus lentes, trató de ser paciente, y pidió que dejará la demora, exigiendo que dijera de una vez de quienes se trataban.

La tranquilidad surcó en él al saber que no se trataba de lo que pensaba. Se sentó, relajado en el sofá, pero entonces, sus palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, haciendo que se irguiera y se levantará de un sopetón.

Colgando después, llamó de inmediato a Ren. Éste no contestaba, y al hacerse de cuentas de la situación que se presentaba, decidió dejarlo así para ir directo a su departamento.

No teniendo tiempo para ir más tarde a recoger a Kyoko, decidió llamarla para decirle que se preparará para salir.

.

.

.

Cuando Yashiro le contó sobre lo ocurrido con Tsuruga Ren, el asombro e incredulidad, la llevó a indagar por las fotos.

Un vistazo a ellos hizo a Kyoko sonrojarse: Un brazo rodeaba de los hombros de su senpai, mientras que una mano tocaba de su pierna, muy cerca de su muslo. El conocido rostro estaba demasiado cerca al de él, mirándolo con sensualidad explicita en sus ojos. Y él, Tsuruga-san, también lo miraba, aunque un tanto indiferente, con un vaso en la mano que parecía estar agitando.

Su corazón se aceleraba y no entendía porque tal foto podría causarle esa clase de reacción. Por alguna razón la imagen de esos dos hombres, con una cercanía que expresaba sensualidad, causaba un pensamiento que le era completamente extraño: Ellos se veían bien juntos.

— Kyoko-chan. Ya llegamos.

La voz que llegó súbitamente a sus oídos, hizo que diera un respingo, y alzará su rostro de las fotos que estaba mirando en su celular. Sonrojada, le vio a su manager afuera, bajó y le siguió después a las puertas.

— ¿Crees que algo le habrá ocurrido a Tsuruga-san? —preguntó ella mientras entraban en el ascensor— No contesta su celular, y ayer cuando le devolví la llamada que me mencionaste tampoco respondió.

— No lo creo… —repuso serio— Tal vez solo sea algún problema con su celular…se extravió o está en silencio.

Salieron serios del ascensor y luego se dirigieron a la puerta del susodicho. Yukihito tocó el timbre varias veces, pero éste nunca abrió durante largos minutos. En medio del silencio, ambos interiormente se imaginaban una que otras escenas: Un trágico accidente en auto; un ahogamiento mientras se acostaba boca arriba y se asfixiaba con su vomito después de haber tomado; o tal vez un desmayo que le causó un golpe en la cabeza. Todo resultaba a ser un exagerado incidente en sus pensamientos, y cuando más pasaban los segundos sus caras empalidecían, encontrándose desesperados.

— N-no está abriendo… —dijo la joven con un deje de inquietud.

— Te-tengo la llave en caso de emergencia…—respondió él con fingida calma, que no lo supo actuar—V-voy a abrirla.

Insertó la llave tarjeta, y abrió lentamente la puerta.

La oscuridad los recibió, y Yashiro prendió las luces, mientras Kyoko entraba y se cambiaba con rapidez sus zapatos por unas zapatillas.

Se adentraron, y encontraron la sala con algunas botellas vacías en el suelo. En la mesa de centro, había un paquete rosa, que resaltaba con el sobrio interior que era la sala, y el departamento en sí.

Lo llamaron, pero él no respondió.

— Kyoko-chan, buscaré en su habitación —dijo rápidamente Yashiro—Busca en la cocina o en el gimnasio.

Ordenando esto, él se fue directo al lugar. Kyoko quedó observando el paquete femenino decorado con brillantinas y lazo de un rosa más oscuro. Sacudió su cabeza, y se dirigió de prisa a la cocina, pero antes de siquiera entrar, escuchó un grito.

Cambio de rumbo, y fue a la habitación en dónde el grito de su manager se oyó.

Estuvo por entrar, pero un agitado Yashiro se interpuso en medio.

— ¡No, no entres! ¡No…no mires!

Kyoko vio por encima de su hombro, y atisbó que la sabana dejaba al descubierto, no solo un par de pies, sino dos que se entrelazaban.

Cubrió su boca con las manos, y abrió grande los ojos.

— ¡No es lo que piensas! —exclamó el manager— ¡Es-espera afuera!

La agarró de los hombros y la giró, pero de repente escucharon un ronco gemido. Ambos se paralizaron, y giraron después pausadamente.

Yashiro se acercó a la cama, mientras Kyoko iba tras él, mirando tras su espalda.

Se miraron uno al otro al ver lo que vieron. La sábana cubría sus rostros, pero percibieron un par de cabelleras masculinas que se dejaba apenas a la vista.

Sin estar seguro de lo que hacía, Yashiro agarró la sábana con sus dedos y lo alzó.

— Oh cielos… — musitó al ver que ellos se encontraban abrazados y con el torso desnudo, más abajo no se atrevió a ver, y entonces solo dejó caer la sábana hasta sus cuellos.

Kyoko tenía los ojos pegados en los hombres que estaban en posición de cuchara, uno abrazando al otro, y por lo que vio bajo la sábana, su senpai le agarraba de la mano pegándolo junto a su pecho.

— No…no es lo que crees… — dijo Yashiro tartamudeando al verla ruborizada— No…no puede ser que… —se puso pálido mientras sudaba y miraba de nuevo hacia ellos.

— Uhmmm —un gemido se volvió a escuchar, y los dos miraron sorprendidos como Ren sonreía con los ojos aun cerrados, bajo la sábana parecía que su brazo se movía alrededor de la mano que le tocaba del pecho— Kyo…

Yashiro pegó la cara de él a tiempo, tenía los ojos desorbitados, dándose cuenta que el actor estuvo por pronunciar un nombre. Tal vez andaba soñando con la chica que estaba en frente.

Un gemido de molestia esta vez se escapó del actor. Su mano fue a su cabeza que parecía estar sufriendo las consecuencias del alcohol. El otro que estaba a su lado, se dio la vuelta y se desperezó lentamente, hasta que de repente gimió por la migraña que también sufría.

Los parpados de Ren se abrían y cerraban lentamente, hasta que pudo divisar confusamente las caras que no creía ver después de despertar.

— Ehmm… Ren… Buen día —dijo su manager titubeante.

El actor entrecerró los ojos aun con confusión, miró a su lado a la mujer de sus sueños, y el entrecejo se frunció aún más. Como un golpe seco, la realidad llegó de súbito a su cerebro, ocasionándole un gran dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con la sábana.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —farfulló Ren, maldiciendo interiormente.

— Ay, carajo, me duelen las caderas —murmuraba el hombre a su lado. Cuando giró y vio a los dos presentes mirarles estupefactos, sus cejas se alzaron con los ojos muy amplios. Al instante, solo esbozó una sonrisa— Oh, Yashiro-san —dijo indiferente— Kyoko-chan, verte al solo despertar me dice que hoy será un buen día.

Ambos, no contestaron nada, aun congelados.

— Nosotros —dijo Yukihito después de largos segundos— Nosotros esperaremos afuera…Ren, Kijima-kun…tenemos que hablar…Yo…y Kyoko-chan nos retiramos.

Dio media vuelta y caminó, pero dándose cuenta que ella aún seguía congelada, retrocedió y le tocó del hombro para que reaccionase. Kyoko lo miró, y entonces asintió tardamente, saliendo junto a él de la habitación.

— Creo que piensan que dormimos juntos —dijo Hidehito masajeándose la cabeza— Aunque si lo hicimos —miró hacia la puerta que había cerrado el manager — Pero no tuvimos sexo —expresó ofendido— Hey, Ren —ladeó la cabeza y miró que él apartaba la sábana de su cabeza y se erguía tapándose con una mano los ojos— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo mal con tu vista?

— Nada —respondió deslizando sus pies hasta el piso, para quedar sentado en la cama— ¿Cuándo es que viniste aquí?

— Después de haber caído tantas veces de la cama, no sé cómo habré llegado a la tuya —repuso meneando la cabeza— Supongo que después de ir al baño, me habré colado en tu habitación.

Le vio levantarse, y dirigirse sospechosamente al baño. Parecía esconder algo de su cara.

Kijima entrecerró los ojos y silenciosamente salió de la cama.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No sabía que guardabas videos porno en tu repisa!

Ren giró inmediatamente su cabeza, y Kijima escrutó su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes al descubrir lo que escondía.

— ¿Tienes…ojos verdes?

.

.

.

Yashiro reía fingidamente al encontrarse ellos solos en la sala.

— Vi-videos por…—miró a la joven que parecía aun congelada, y se frotó la nuca— Por… ¿por qué a Kijima-kun le gusta bromear tanto? —su risa se fue apagando hasta que quedaron en completo silencio— De-deberíamos esperar sentados…—dijo nervioso, bajando al sofá y viendo repentinamente en la mesa de centro un caja rosa. Frunció el ceño, y miró a Kyoko de reojo, queriendo saber si se percató de eso.

— Yo iré a hacer el desayuno para ellos.

— ¿Eh?

Él la vio irse a la cocina. Se quedó solo, y mirando a ambos lados, se acercó a la caja, y lo agarró. Lo agitó cuidadosamente cerca de su oreja, pero no supo descubrir su contenido. Lanzando un suspiro, lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa, y se levantó.

— Kyoko-chan, ¿te ayudo en algo? —vociferó yendo a la cocina.

Cuando la encontró, se sobresaltó de verla moverse tan rígidamente como un robot.

— Lo que vimos —objetó él golpeando su pecho con el puño— Te garantizo que no es lo que piensas. Ren no es…no batea para ese lado…— murmuró de repente inseguro— No, no, Ren ama a las mujeres —de su sien cayó una gota de sudor, mientras ella lo miraba fijamente.

— Su-supongo…—contestó después y desvió su mirada, yendo a quitar las verduras de la heladera.

El silencio se extendió, mientras ella se dedicaba a cortar las verduras. Yashiro la observó absorta en sus pensamientos. El repiqueteo de la cuchara siendo golpeado sobre el borde de la olla, hacía ritmo con el movimiento de sus dedos nerviosos golpeando la mesada. Kyoko lo miró y ladeó la cabeza a un costado, golpeó la cuchara unas cuantas veces, produciendo una rima musical, él volvió a golpear los dedos sobre la mesada, y entonces, rieron al mismo tiempo.

Yashiro se quitó la chaqueta y arremangó las mangas de su camisa.

— Te puedo ayudar con eso —dijo agarrando del cuchillo que dejó sobre la tabla mientras ella mezclaba en una olla.

— No, no hace falta. Vas a ensuciar tu camisa —repuso acercándose a él para quitarle el cuchillo.

— Kyoko-chan —la miró con el entrecejo fruncido— Estoy en contra de que hagas todo tu sola mientras yo te miró sin hacer nada. También puedo cocinar, no dudes de que tenga las capacidades básicas para hacerlo.

La joven sonrió y asintió.

— Esta bien…Yukihito-san.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** La profecía de la sinopsis se está cumpliendo! XD

Muchísimas gracias a quienes me comentaron.


End file.
